finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Highwind Tower
Highwind Tower is a tower in Final Fantasy Dimensions. It is said to only allow entrance to dragons while humans remain forbidden. It has nine floors, including the top floor. It is directly north of Dragon Roost. Story As the Warriors of Light approach Highwind Tower, they encounter the red-headed young woman surrounded by several ailing dragons. She tells the party that Ceres is her mother and that she intends to protect her family. Aigis comments on the airship hovering above the tower, assuming that the Empire has come to eliminate the dragons once and for all. Suddenly, a voice calls out to the young woman, calling her Barbara. It turns out to be Ricard, being carried by the boy the party saved earlier at the Dragonweed Gardens. Startled, Barbara is at a loss for words while Ricard remains astonished by her appearance. Barbara learns from the boy that the party brought Dragon Grass to aid the dragons. Sol feeds the herb to the dragons and the dragons actually start feeling better. In the midst of this feeding, Aigis remembers the spear that Old Lady Ebba gave to the party and he immediately gives it to Barbara. While Ricard recognizes the spear as Abel's Spear, Barbara holds the spear and begins to remember Abel. Barbara then turns around and sends the rejuvenated dragons off to stave the Empire's advances on the tower. Having regained parts of her memory and realizing that the party can be trusted, Barbara exemplifies her trust in them by inviting the party on her quest to save the dragons. With her father's spear in tow, thus do Barbara and the Warriors of Light begin their ascent of Highwind Tower. Meanwhile on the airship, Cid and his soldiers are being assaulted by the dragons Barbara had sent earlier. The frantic soldiers tell Cid to do something about the situation and Cid automatically retorts that the ship can easily withstand the onslaught of dragons because of the ship's many magic generators which continuously produce layer upon layer of the defensive magicks, Protect and Shell. Elsewhere in the tower's 3rd floor, Sol wonders about what the Empire could gain from seizing the tower. Aigis believes it has something to do with the dragons joining up with Empire's resistance in Deist but Dusk notes that the Empire is not retaliating against the attacking dragons. The party continues their ascent, hoping to find out more about the Empire's plans. Back on the airship, the soldiers are struggling with the dragons and urge Cid to do something about it but Cid reassures them that all is going according to plan and that it is almost there. While ascending to the tower's 4th floor, Dusk uses Whisperweed again to inform a secret someone about the tower until he is interrupted by Sol. As the party ascends the 5th floor, Cid realizes the ship has amassed enough energy and successfully activates a being known as Argy into existence. While the party climbs up the 6th floor, Sol asks Barbara why the dragons have abandoned the dragoons. Barbara responds with the fact that the dragons did not abandon the humans but in fact, believed they themselves were too dangerous to be around the humans. The party realizes that the dragons wanted to protect the dragoons. When the party reaches the 8th floor, Cid is shown to have ordered a descent onto the tower, desiring to unleash Argy's power. However, he is stopped by a man clad in a green coat, who states that he will deal with this. Finally reaching the top of the tower, the party encounters Ceres, Barbara's dragon mother, with Sarah commenting on the fact that the Empire was cruel enough to cause her harm in her already dire state. Barbara tries feeding Ceres some Dragon Grass to no avail, with Dusk mentioning that Ceres is too weak to even chew the herb. Barbara nudges Ceres to eat the herb, mentioning to the ailing dragon that it can cure her poison. However, the poison drives Ceres completely berserk, attacking the party in the process. During the battle, Barbara takes a stand in front of Ceres, protecting the dragon from being harmed and simultaneously shielding the party from damage, yet taking the brunt of the dragon's attacks on herself. Barbara urges Ceres to remember her. In a flashback, Ceres is seen coddling a younger Barbara who mentions she is not sad, because Ceres is with her. Back to the present, Barbara, heavily injured from the onslaught of attacks from the dragon, bids Ceres one more time to chew the Dragon Grass. Remembering who Barbara is, Ceres obliges her offer and chews the grass diligently, with a satisfied Barbara stating that Ceres is healthy enough to lay an egg now, promptly before she falls to the ground. As the party tends to Barbara, Aigis laments over her recklessness until a voice interrupts the sudden tragedy. The man who was seen earlier on Cid's airship now stood before the party, mocking the Warriors of Light. The man introduces himself as Vata of the Wind, a hand of the Avalonian Empire. Vata comments on how he came too early, with Sol questioning his motives. In a twist of fate, he heals Barbara from her dire injuries, only stating that the dragon would not have been able to give birth if Barbara was not present. The party, having enough of Vata's cruel intentions, begin battle against him. After the party renders Vata unconscious, Ceres screeches and Barbara notices her laying an egg. Shortly after giving birth, Ceres passes away, with Dusk commenting that she used the last of her strength to lay that egg. It is then revealed in a flashback that Ceres used to be Abel's dragon, and that as Abel flew off with Ceres, Barbara ran to see them off. Later on, Barbara realized her father had died and fell to the ground in tears until she heard Ceres standing behind her. The crying Barbara then approached Ceres as the dragon took her under its wing. Years later, a fully grown Barbara realized that the Empire was nearby and then she flew off with Ceres into the distance to confront them. The scene then shifts back to present time, with Barbara recollecting her fondest memories of Ceres and thanking the dragon in return. Barbara raises Abel's Spear into the air and it suddenly begins to glisten. Aigis realizes that Abel's spear contains a Crystal and the party comes to the realization that the bond between a dragoon and her dragon had caused the Crystal to unleash its true power, bathing the Warriors of Light in its shine and granting them the powers of the Dragoon. Suddenly, Vata quickly rises from the ground and bathes himself in the remaining Crystal light, as well as subsequently healing the party. Wanting to test out the newfound powers granted to him by the Crystal's light, Vata challenges the party once more, wielding the powers of a dragoon. Midway through the battle, Vata realizes why Cid is so invested in Crystal power and abruptly leaves the battle, much to the party's chagrin. As Vata appears back on the airship, Cid threatens to have him brought before a tribunal, with Vata stating that no man may be able to judge him because of his status. Back on the tower, Sol becomes determined to redeem himself against Vata. Meanwhile, near the boundaries of a giant tree, Prince Adrian addresses his parents, Queen Cilque and the Elf King, wondering what has become of their realm. The Elf King, blaming human decadence for the unfortunate calamity that has befallen his realm, stares into the horizon, bringing the chapter to a close. Treasure Enemies * Balrog * Lesser Demon * Lilith * Bone Dragon * Wyvern * Evil Bat * Vata (boss) Gallery FFD Highwind Tower WM.png|Highwind Tower on the world map, with Cid's airship hovering above the tower. FFD Highwind Tower WM World of Dusk.png|Highwind Tower on the world map, within the World of Dusk. Etymology Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Towers